starilign_ppg_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mia
Mia Mia is a 6-year old girl who's a scientist and one of the main charaters in starilign series and one of Star's friends, in powerpuff Girls and starilign worlds collide she's one of the playable characters, she's the third one who got saved by the others heroes her favortie food is salad and her favorite colour is indigo appearance she have short/medium light blue hair which covers half of her left Eye, her Eye colour is Brown. she's wearing a Purple top with orange striped and light green shorts with orange stripes and red and White shoes personality she's intelligent, calm, tidy and smart. she's a sientist and have made a lot of experiments. she enjoys discover new things and programming. season1 52 episodes each season 20-minute long season 1 she's one of Star's friends and one of the mains, she's helping Star along with her friends. she also got hit by a mini star gem and got turned into a computer. she's hacking all Machines and causing trouble. Emily absorbs the energy from the mini star gem to the star key in progress to revive the storm of darkness. Star are coming to save her. a rock hit Emily and Zero and made them flew away. Mia are hacking every Machines to attack, Star will not allow that to happen. in the end Mia was saved and Star got the mini star gem. in episode 49 Mia are stuck in the Cave along with Katie, Ariana and Rose. Star have to help them to get out of there, she uses the Power from her star key to move the rock out of the way and saved them. season 2 (fairytale) after Star, Emily and Zero got sucked in the book and the closed, Ariana picked it up and return to the king and Queen along with her friends. and they told them that is called fairytale book, it haves 50 different fairytales, but there's a evil woman who trying to rule the World but failed agianst some heroes. in episode 51 when Star, Emily and Zero returned along with the evil woman, she used her magic to rule the starland, everyone got turned into her slaves, Star have to stop her but Emily blocked her way and shoot her out of the library to the forest. will Star ever save the starland season 3 (World tour) Mia and her friends are with Star on a mission. to find the secret amulet Before Emily and Zero or the mysterious man does. they send out the space and on a travel into different planets. she got a magic item from the king and Queen for helping Star. the item is a phone which can use technology, by using the apps she can use some weapon to battle powerpuff Girls and starilign worlds collide she's one of the playable characters in the game. she was kidnapped but in World 2 stage 3 she got saved by the other heroes. her weapon is a phone, the same Power like in season 3 but it shots out apps to enemies like ice apps (it makes enemies frozen) and thunder apps (it makes enemies taking damage)